


Fall from Grace

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abuse, Bad stuff all over, Grooming, M/M, Misgendering, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since Goro had made himself available to Shidou, the man had taken everything.





	Fall from Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings. I ship this to cope lol

"Slut." Shido hissed, and Goro was hopeless to respond, lost in the throes of pleasure as his father took him from behind. Ever since he'd made himself available to the man, Shido had taken everything. His innocence, in more ways than just one, his body, whenever he pleased... When he wanted something, Shido got it. Goro had been repulsed from the start, but he had been groomed to like it, over time, learning to love being touched and fucked by the man who had ruined his life. His body knew no better; his mind, as well, while filled with a dark want for revenge, also held a sweet, improbable want to _love_  the older man. He wanted to love, and be loved, and perhaps letting him fuck him, and taking his father's seed every weekend was the best way to do that.

" _Slut_." Shido cursed behind him once more, and Goro only let out a breathless gasp as the hand around his neck tightened until he saw stars. His throat ached; from both moaning and being strangled, and he tried uselessly to ease the strain by keeping quiet, fighting a quickly losing battle when Shido's free hand slipped down to his clit, rubbing hard and fast exactly how he knew Goro liked it. He knew how to make Goro tick, and it drove the boy mad; in more ways than one. "Say my name." he growled, and Goro could only give a short, breathless little 'oh!' at the stimulation to his clit, the wet noises filling the hotel room, a cacophony in junction with the slapping of skin on skin. Goro took a moment to regain himself, as best he could, sitting up on his elbows and glancing back at Shido over his shoulder, spreading his legs wider as if in encouragement.

Then, he opened his pretty lips and said the magic words. " _Daddy."_

It was at that moment that Shido came inside of him, his hips stuttering to a halt at his deepest point inside of Goro, spilling his seed over with a groan. He gave a few more thrusts as if to state his point (to stake his claim) before finally pulling out, a sick, satisfied smirk on his face. Goro, who had already come a good three times, only rolled over onto his back off of shaky legs, staring at his father who had moved across the bed. He watched as Shido lit a cigarette, taking a long drag.

"Father?" he inquired, after a good five minutes of silence between them as Shido smoked.

"Don't call me that outside of the bedroom." It was that stern, cold tone of voice again; business as usual. And even though they had just fucked, and his seed was now inside of Goro (the very same seed that had created him), he still had the gall to act so cold. To his own son, too...

"My apologies." Goro sat up in bed after a moment, his naked body freely exposed as he slid from the bed. "Excuse me, Shido-san. I must use the restroom now."

Shido only grunted in response, his back still turned from Goro as the boy left the room. Goro shut the bathroom door behind him with a much too loud and definitive click. With that, he started the shower and stepped in, seating himself on the floor of the bathtub as the spray hit him. This was something he did every time; it was the only way he knew how to cope, in truth, with his father doing these things to him.

Who was more at fault? Shido, or Goro, for letting him do these things to him?

When Goro finished his shower and returned from the restroom ten minutes later, he could see on Shido's face that he pretended not to acknowledge Goro's puffy, red eyes, irritated from crying in the shower. However, this was not out of guilt, no; it was out of sheer apathy for Goro's wellbeing.

Shido was already dressed; a sign that he meant to leave soon. Before he turned to leave, however, he uttered one last sentence to Goro for the night; "You will never be my 'son'."

Shido left without so much as another word, or a goodbye. Goro, himself, lingered; he laid himself back on the bed and cried again. He cried for himself, for his self pity, in mourning of his life thus far.

What was wrong with him? What was happening to him?


End file.
